The present invention generally relates to apparatus for automated handling of integrated circuit packages. More particularly, it relates to an interface apparatus for reception and delivery of an integrated circuit package (IC package) from one location to another. Due in part to the increase in the speed of processes involved in manufacturing and testing of IC packages, the accuracy of movement and placement of IC packages has become more important.
For example, the testing of integrated circuit packages has become a largely automated process wherein an IC package is taken from a supply line that contains a plurality of IC packages that are awaiting a test, and places each package in a test socket for testing. A commonly employed method and apparatus for moving and testing an integrated circuit package (hereinafter package) utilizes an automated pick and place handler in combination with a test socket. The handler is generally a mechanical arm having a nest assembly mounted to the end of the arm. The nest assembly has a recess or cavity designed to hold an IC package. The handler takes a package that is resting in a supply structure, often called a boat, and moves the nest assembly into position to receive the package in the nest. The package is then removed from the boat and held in the nest assembly, allowing the package to be transported and positioned to deliver the package to a test socket for testing.
There exist a number of problems with traditional pick and place units utilized for testing and the like. These problems generally relate to alignment of the package within the nest assembly and its subsequent delivery. If the package is misaligned, the package may be damaged by contacting the surfaces of the boat, the nest assembly, and/or a receiving location, such as a test socket, while positioned incorrectly or while being moved. Further, the design of traditional nest assemblies, supply structures, and receiving locations are merely designed to hold the package and are not designed to properly engage the package such that it is aligned correctly.
The present invention addresses these needs, as well as other problems associated with the prior art. The present invention offers advantages over the prior art and solves problems associated therewith.